Conventionally, a working vehicle such as a backhoe is configured so that an operation lever device is operated so as to make a working device provided in the working vehicle perform predetermined action and work. With respect to various operations of the operation lever device of the working vehicle, various attachments such as a bucket attached to a tip of the working device may interfere a revolving device or an object within a movable range. Accordingly, the working vehicle is known in which the movable range of the working device can be restricted to an optional range with respect to the various operations of the operation lever device. For example, see the Patent Literature 1.
For example, as shown in the Patent Literature 1, when the bucket is exchanged with a breaker, an arm is moved actually to a raking side so as to realize a state in which the breaker is quite close to a boom cylinder. When a memorizing command is ordered at this state, henceforth, the arm raking movement is stopped at a state separated from the quite close state to an arm extension side for a set angle, and the arm is not moved to a boom side.
However, concerning the working vehicle with the above configuration, complicated work is required for treating various attachments, whereby working efficiency may be reduced.